Lost Shoes that ended with an Extraordinary
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Draco was not sure of why he did it, but fighting for Luna was worth it than he had ever guess it would because Luna was well... Loony. For him it was extra ordinary


**I just scribbled words XD because I don't actually know how it would end so sorry if this would be really boring.**

* * *

It was Draco's prefect duty today, and for him it was torment. At first, he thought that being a prefect was a very popular job, yes it was! but one of the very popular tiring jobs in Hogwarts!

He lazily roamed the corridors for alarms, and it was quiet scary and creepy. Fogs and spiderwebs grew thicker and thicker such as his hidden nervousness.

His walking was interrupted by a 'thing' on the ground. His pissed face automatically searching for the piece of 'thing'that made him collapsed. he swore to himself that he will hex that person! He thought or expected, a person laughing, or some dirty prank was directed to him but nothing came exept for the innocent pair of shoes lying down the ground on where he tripped.

He clutched it tightly in his hands and looked around. Infront of the lying shoes was a surprise for him. He followed the blood stain that was leading him, it was his job after all.

step by step as the adrenaline rush took over, he silently cursed himself for even bother getting curious.

He inhaled deeply, squeezing the door knob of the grand Astronomy Tower. It was much more easier than being a deatheater, he thought.

The room was slightly dark, the only thing you can see was the sky and a shadow.

He pointed his wand to the shadowy figure when it turned it's head. He was surprisingly mortified. he expected it to be a moster, a Proffessor, or even worse; a death eater.

But he was wrong.

Every step forward was enchanting for Draco, the face of the shadow was slowly showing. blonde wavy hair, pale skin, round blue eyes. He thought she was some kind of a goddess.

"loony?" he lowered his wand.

"Oh, hullo Draco Malfoy" her voice was soft and blank, it was not in the usual dreamy tone od hers.

Draco narrowed his eyes, the scene was too surprising that he almost forget how to speak. Luna was still in her wrinkled Ravenclaw uniform, skirt was slightly shredded to pieces, bloodshot eyes, pink nose, and bleeding toes.

"Loony! your feet!" Draco's facade fell and rushed at her side "you're stupid don't you know that! walking barefooted? Loony I thought you're in Ravenclaw!" he stared to her wide eyes and regretted his words. He never knew that Luna's cries was too beautiful and well... a wreck at the same time.

"I know that" she whispered back; voice was low and sad.

He picked up her foot and whispered a charm to cover up the open wounds. They stared at her bruises a little longer, not bothering to end the peaceful silence they had shared.

"I think I don't deserve this Draco" her blunt words was a surprise that even Hermione can be taken about, he stared back at her eyes again, looking for an answer that he wish he can speak.

He roams to her eyes, took many minutes to recognize that the airy Luna Loony was hurting. "I am" she simply added, bringing him up to focuss to her again. "people are so narrow minded sometimes don't you think?" he nodded shamely, he was one of them too.

"I forgive you Draco, you don't mean to hurt me. You don't have to be guilty" her weak smile that she entrusted seconds ago was replaced with an intelligent one. One that was too Luna-like that his heart was beating strangely fast.

"Am certainly not, no thankyou Luna" he frowned when he realize he addressed her to her real name "It was nice to hear someone addressing me by my first name"

How can Luna make him feel so speechless? So unMalfoy.

"I never cared about anyone calling me Loony, it was close to Luna I think. I don't care if they called me stupid, careless, ugly, and well... Loony. But they crossed the line Draco, stealing my stuff then making me believe that the nargles were to blame. Calling Daddy a retarted stupid old man with nothing to do with his life..Didn't they realize that they were hurting someone and theirselves?"

Again, he was speechless. It was true. It was the truth behind the fantasy life if Luna. She was in reality too.

"I think you're right"

"I know" she stood, forcing herself not to cry out when her toes touches the ground.

"You were not all of those things Luna" he help her balance herself, Luna turned her head to look at him. When their eyes met, Stupid, careless, weird heartbeat and feeling was all he can feel.

"Can I kiss you?' Luna smiled shyly nodding her head.

Draco was not sure of why he did it, but fighting for Luna was worth it than he had ever guess it would because Luna was well... Loony. For him it was extra ordinary.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
